Alone With You
by Danni1989
Summary: Based on the song Alone with you.  Elena and Damon have a physical relationship.  He wants more.  She wont give him more. Please give the story a chance.  Better than the summary.  I suck at summaries.  Songfic.  Rated T


Just a short little one shot. extremely short. It's written about the song "Alone with you" by Jake Owen. Song is amazing and i literally pictured this story when I heard the song. I dont know how good it is. I wrote it in 30 mins right before going to sleep. I hope you'll all review it. it only takes a second. Let me know what you think.

I dont own the song or the characters.

* * *

><p><em>I don't see you laugh.<em>

_You don't call me back._

_But you kiss me when you're drunk._

_I don't know your friends._

_Don't know where you've been._

_Why are you the one I want?_

There was only so much he could take. One thing he couldn't take was being her dirty little secret. How many times did she have to come over drunk for her to notice that something draws her here. She knows that but yet she still wont admit it. She comes over and coerces him into making love with her, and then she leaves. That's just how it is. He's finding it hard to be alone with her. They would sleep together and then she would leave. He would call her and she wouldn't call back. That's how it was, and he hated it. Why did he put up with it? He couldn't answer that. He wanted her plain and simple.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you cant stay._

_Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me its okay._

_Don't say it doesn't matter cause its gonna matter to me._

_I cant be alone with..._

_You've got me out on the edge every time you call._

_And i know it would kill me if I fall._

_I cant be alone with you._

Every night before she leaves, after she's fully sated, she reaches up and kisses him softly.

"Stay" he whispers every time.

"I cant." she always answers. Every time.

"Please." he begs, knowing he sounds desperate, and hates that in himself.

"It wouldn't matter anyway if I stay. It wouldn't change anything." she always says. Her hand slipped up his shirt to caress his lower stomach before reaching up and kissing him once more before disappearing into the night. After she leaves as he always does he pours himself a drink and sinks into his chair. How long will it take for her to realize that he loves her and she feels something more for him than just the need for sex.

_Please don't chain that door._

_I cant win this war._

_Your body's like a pill I shouldn't take._

He knows its stupid but he needs to see her. Its been three days and he misses her. He misses them, he misses how they are together. It sounds corny but he does. He is not used to feeling this way. He drives the familiar distance to her house and parks the car. He takes a deep breath before getting out of the car, hoping tonight will be different. He knocks on her door and he hears the laughter coming from inside. She opens the door and freezes.

"Why are you here?" she asks.

"I need to see you." he answers. Same conversation. Different day.

"You need to leave." she tells him and he hears the sounds of voices from the house.

"Why?" he asks.

"Just because. Just go please." she asked.

"Come on, I know you want to be with me too." he said. In response she shuts the door, sliding the chain lock into place. It always ends this way. He realizes that he is going to lose this. She is firmly in control of him. He hates it but cant bare to let it go either. It was a war he was never going to win. She was an addictive drug to him, one that he shouldn't take but still he did. He had her and every time he did, he got more and more out of control. He was losing it.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you cant stay._

_Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me its okay._

_Don't say it doesn't matter cause its gonna matter to me._

_I cant be alone with..._

_You've got me out on the edge every time you call._

_And I know it would kill me if I fall._

_I cant be alone with you._

He sits at home drinking glass after glass of whiskey, needing it to drown the pain. It's been four days now and she still hasn't called. He finds it easier to deal with the pain when he's drunk than when hes sober. He can turn off the pain when he inebriated. Taking a long swig of his drink he hears the phone go off. He stands up and wobbles over to it and picks it up off the cradle.

"Hello?" he slurs into the phone.

"I'm coming over." she said into the phone. Her voice sobers him up completely and knows hes back to the beginning again. She calls and he's back to the edge and he knows if he falls he wont come back. He's already so close.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you cant stay._

_Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me its okay._

_Don't say you love me cause you know your just going to love me and leave._

_I cant be alone with..._

_You've got me out on the edge every time you call._

_And I know it would kill me if I fall._

_I cant be alone with you._

While he waits for her, a new emotion appears inside him. Anger. He's never felt anger towards her before. It's been four days, without a call. He's supposed to mean more than that. She walks in the front door and immediately kisses him passionately. Pushing her away, she stares at him confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"No." he said.

"But Damon, you know I love you." she says fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"No Elena, you'll love me tonight and then you'll be gone. No more. You can leave now. I cant be alone with you." he said pointing to the door.

"But Damon, I need this." she begged.

"No, I'm sick of this. My life revolves around you finding the time to call me. You don't answer my calls. I would die if you ever left me. So instead I'm leaving you." he said pointing to the door that she had just came in through.

_I don't see you laugh._

_You don't call me back._

_But you kiss me when you're drunk._

He can smell the alcohol on her and sighs. It was yet another in a series of drunken visits. But this time was different. This time he would be strong.

"Leave." he said not looking at her. Knowing if he looked in her deep brown eyes he would give in instantly.

"But Damon..." she said in shock.

"You never call me back. I have never seen you laugh. It's all about sex. You only kiss me after you've been drinking. That's all this is to you, and I don't need it anymore. You can leave now." he said pointing to the door. Eventually she left unsatisfied and he sat back down pouring himself another glass of whiskey.


End file.
